No more keeping
by NotOrdinaryMoon
Summary: It's a short story about Hermione's reaction to Ron and Luna dating... my first fic.. It's completed!r&r please! thanks!
1. Default Chapter

She totally caught him. It took her some time, but at last he couldn't help it but fall for her. It all started since she saw him... laughing at his nonsense jokes; at first he felt awkward because he was never used to be the main point of attention in the room; but with time he started to like to listen her laugh, he smiled with the sound of her giggles and when he least expected he was willing to see her every time. He rarely had a decent conversation with her; but for both felt like they just had the most amazing talk in the world. It started to get so obvious that they were so into each other. His eyes sparkled every time she walked next to him and her cheeks turned into a beautiful crimson shade; even if they weren't talking people surrounding them could felt the strong bond of love that connected them. It's such an amazing thing... love. The cause of everything in this world. And mainly cause of joy and pain for every one. But he was overjoyed with love; so who can blame love for being sticky and getting every time you least expect it? They looked so happy together. They were simply made for each other. They officially started dating soon. Walking by the moonlight without saying a word was one of their favorites things to do; sometimes sweet and innocent kisses would slip and join them through the night...  
  
"Hi Mione" a familiar but tired male voice said to her.  
  
"Hi" Hermione said as she looked up and closed the book in which she was writing. She was curled up in her favorite armchair in front the warm fire. She scanned him; he was all covered with mud and was all wet. And before he could say anything else she added: "Are you done with your potions homework? You know you are about to fail the course, Ron"  
  
"Yeah, I know, thanks for the reminding, but you know that I've been a little busy" he answered blushing.  
  
"Ron... " she stopped and with a weak smile said "... I know" and she started grabbing her books and she was standing up when Ron suddenly grabbed her arm and softly sat her again. She avoided his bright blue eyes and looked to the fire.  
  
"Look Mione, I'm actually here because I think that you and I need to talk; please could you listen to me?" she nodded and kept her eyes on the fire. "Why isn't everything like it used to be? You avoid me every single moment we are together! And since when Seamus or Dean are closer to you than me?... You don't even look at me when I talk to you!"  
  
He stopped with his face as red as his hair; she still kept staring at the fire; he kneeled and searched for her face, her eyes were glowing because of the tears she was holding, she closed her eyes and a couple of tears ran through her cheeks; she kept her eyes closed and she felt Ron's hand sweeping away her tears.  
  
She opened her eyes, Ron's face was right in front of hers, she stared deeply into his eyes as he stared at hers. Without a word Hermione leaned closer to Ron and kissed him softly in the lips, he kissed her back; the kiss grew deeper. Suddenly Hermione broke apart and grabbed her things, ran to her room, leaving Ron alone still kneeled with a confused look in his face.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
She left her things next to her bed and she started crying; the dorm was alone. She hugged her pillow until she feel asleep. She woke up; it was still dark outside; she looked around and saw Lavender and Parvati sleeping deeply. She reached out looking for her watch; it was 1.45 am. She was still in her uniform. She put her pajamas, slipped her night shoes, grabbed a book, a quill and an ink bottle.  
  
She slowly made her way to the common room and made herself comfortable in her favorite armchair. She opened her book and started writing what she had left when Ron appeared... Ron appeared; she remembered the strange moment with Ron. She felt all mixed up inside. She clearly know why she kissed him; but she didn't know why he returned the kiss. She heard some footsteps coming from the 7th grade boys dorm.  
  
"Hermione?" a soft male voice asked  
  
To Be Continued!! 


	2. feelings!

Disclaimer: It belong to great JK Rowling, but the plot! That mine!  
  
A/N: Hi! I'm sorry I took so long! But I was having an exam and I rewrote this chapter like a thousand times...I finally decided with this... So I hope you enjoy it!! Please r&r..! For my reviewers: Thank u so much for ur nice messages!! I hope you like this chap, it's the end! :o! And Hermione knows Ron dates Luna, actually the whole school knows they are now like 'an official couple', hehe  
  
"Hermione?" a soft male voice asked  
  
"Harry, hi" she said quietly, she left her things in the table, which she had kept in her hands because she was so absorbed in her thoughts  
  
"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" he said with a smile  
  
"Yeah, I needed to think about something..." she answered and before he could said anything she continued "...and thinking about it, I believe it would be good to talk about it, do you mind?" she asked with a weak smile  
  
"Nope, I'm all ears!" he smiled  
  
She smiled back "Thanks Harry, well, I had never talked about this before, so uhm, I don't know where I should start, it's a little complicated" she said a shyly  
  
"Never talked about it before? Let me guess..." he mocked Professor Trewlaney "...your feelings for Ron" he got serious while he said that  
  
"Yes" she said with a little blush "I am that obvious?"  
  
"Not really, but I could notice it, you've been, erm, a little different with him" he said awkwardly to her "You don't talk to him, unless you need to borrow a quill, or to pass you book; actually, you don't look at him and it all started since he started seeing Luna, so I well, noticed" he finished with an awkward smile while he looked at his friend's terrified face  
  
"Oh Harry! I don't know what to do, say or behave! It's just that something like this had never happened to me, I never felt like this before! And it hurts, and I don't want to be selfish, you know? I just can't take it..." she said very quickly and the some tears escaped from her eyes and decided not to tell about the kiss  
  
"Hermione, don't cry!" he said while stroking her back trying to comfort her "oh well, uhm yeah cry a little, I think it helps, to let all your emotions run freely?..." He said shyly and the he laughed at his own comment "Ew! I sounded so girlie! Heh!" he keep on laughing and Hermione joined him with a little laugh. They just stayed there a couple of minutes in silence, Harry felt glad that Hermione trusted him enough to tell about her loving Ron, instead of going off to Ginny or someone else, and Hermione knew she had done the best: talking about it with her best friend, she was feeling more relived. "Hermione?" Harry asked quietly breaking the silence  
  
"Yes?" she said now in a much more calmed voice, guessing his next question  
  
"Uhm, are you going to tell Ron? Cuz, I mean, he's really worried, he kinda misses you, you know? And I'm sure he doesn't deserve that you don't talk to him anymore, I'm sure he would love to come to you for advice and that stuff, he wants your friendship Herms, maybe you should clear things up... it's the best for you and him, you need to let it go and he.. well he... "  
  
"Oh Harry... I don't know..." she said in a worried voice, they went back to their silence staring at the fire, until Harry yawned "Herms, we should go to bed, some sleep will make you good" he said while getting up and offering his hand to help her to stand up, she grabbed his hand and got up and she said firmly "I'll tell him" they looked at each other "tomorrow" she continued, he smiled as in response. And they made their way to the dormitories' stairs.  
  
After talking about it, you feel much better, it's like a heavy weight has gone from your back, but when you don't say it to "the" person, a little heavy stays. But what is someone supposed to do? Go and tell and ruin what's left of a friendship and end up as anything? Who can guarantee the reaction? No one, but it's harder to go on with a feeling such strong as love and not deal with it.  
  
It's so hard, everything points at me as the mean girl, the unfaithful friend, the jealous one. It's so unfair! I didn't asked to fall in love with one of my best friends, and to realize it when it was too late. I didn't asked.  
  
After a returned kiss, the feelings grow up so much more, the kiss wasn't planned, it just happened, which now leads me to wonder if he wanted that kiss like I did... Oh! It's just way more than what I ever could hang on to! Is there a book that can help me? I believe not... but I got a good advice, to tell, to let it go... I hope it's not hard to say "I love you, yet I know I can't have you, but I don't want to lose you". Bah! The last sentence makes no sense at all! But I will give it a try, I must let it go...  
  
"Oh my things! I left them in the table, I'll just go back for them" Hermione said quickly  
  
"I'll get them for you, wait" Harry said  
  
"No, Harry, no, thank you, you've done enough for me tonight..." she kissed him in the cheek and both blushed a little "I'll go, you go to bed and have sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow, thanks again Harry" she blushed and turned back to the common room, he was a little blushed too, and stayed there for a sec, then he went to bed.  
  
"Oh, my quill! It was here!" she said to herself looking for her favorite quill in the couch when she heard the door of the Common Room open, she was too busy looking for the quill she didn't even bothered to turn around  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing up so late?" Ron said making her turn around  
  
"Ron!" she said surprised, she just felt her cheeks go red "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
He smiled a little "Well... I was... I went for a walk"  
  
She smiled, not very sure of what to do next, "Well, now that you are here, there's something I'd like you to know, perhaps you'd like to sit?" She sat down and waited for him to sit  
  
He walked to the couch and sat down next to her looking at his feet.  
  
"Just listen, don't say anything until I'm finished, please, just listen" she took a deep breathe "Ron, I love you, more than a friend" she added nervously "and I know that you have a girlfriend, that you love, and I'm ok with that, I'm happy for you" Hermione sighed and smiled weakly "... and about what happened this afternoon, uhmm, you know, the kiss.. well I'm sorry, it wasn't meant..." she stopped, she was out of words, she just kept in kiss.. well I'm sorry, it wasn't meant..." she stopped, she was out of words, she just kept in silence and Ron assumed that she was done so he looked to her with his face looking pale  
  
"I'm sorry, I've shouldn't, it's just that I felt your kiss and I needed to know that there where no more feelings, you know? I don't want to hurt Luna, nor you, and with the kiss I knew the answers; Hermione, I love you, and you know that but as a friend now, I fancied you... heh" he sounded pretty nervous too "but I never thought you'd like me, and well, I noticed Luna, and she liked me, so... we got to know each other and it was great, uhm, I'm not sure if I should tell you this it's just, a little awkward after what I just heard from you, well, I love her, I really do. But I don't want to lose you, you're my friend Hermione and I need you..." he smiled shyly  
  
"Oh Ron! I thought you'd hate me forever, or stop talking to me... but you still want to be my friend... I'm glad to hear that, and I'm sorry for how I behaved, I was unsure, but now everything's ok... thanks"  
  
"'Mione! How could you thought that! I'm glad too...and thanks for talking to me..." he added with a grin "well it's pretty late, we should catch some sleep"  
  
They both stood up and went to their dormitories "Night 'Mione" he said quietly "Good night Ron, I'll see you tomorrow" She watched him until he disappeared in the stairs while a tear slipped from her eye.  
  
Letting go, it works really. He isn't my boyfriend, but he's still my friend and he counts on me as I count on him. And I'm glad.  
  
Love... for some people is to be with someone who they can make happy and share moments with them... but for me is to watch my loved one to be happy and loved by someone else, with whom he belongs, and now it's time for me to move on, now that there's no more keeping.  
  
The End 


End file.
